Innocent Sin
by major-oniakai
Summary: L'amour ne fait pas bon ménage avec le travail. Vincent va en faire l'amère expérience. Péchés, amour, peine, sang, telles sont les leitmotivs de Vincent Valentine...


**Fic écrite en écoutant en boucle "Scene VII - Final Fantasy Symphonial"**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Squareenix et j'ai pas reçu une piécette pour écrire.**

**INNOCENT SIN**

« _Je refuse. Vous n'avez pas le droit._ »

Je plante mes yeux carmins dans ses yeux noirs. Il ne touchera pas à elle. Je m'y oppose. Il sourit.

« _Trop tard… Elle, et l'enfant qu'elle porte ont reçu Jenova en eux._ »

C'en est trop pour moi, je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise. J'ai envie de le tuer. Je ne fais même plus attention à ses mains. Je sens un truc dur contre ma poitrine. Un clic. Il sourit, calmement. Une détonation se fait entendre, j'ai l'impression de devenir sourd, mon corps entier vibre, ma tête bourdonne. Mes mains lâchent malgré elles la blouse tachée de l'homme. Mes jambes tremblent, je m'effondre.

Ma vie repasse devant mes yeux.

Je me nomme Vincent. Vincent Valentine. Je suis né un 13 octobre, il y a 27 ans, dans la bourgade de Kalm. Mon père est un scientifique, un archéologue spécialisé dans la civilisation Cetra. Son nom est Grimoire Valentine, c'est un vrai puits de science. Ma mère, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais trois ans. Mon père était très occupé par son travail mais il réussissait à s'occuper de moi. Il me gâtait, j'étais son unique enfant. A Kalm, j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, un peu plus jeune que moi. Il s'appelle Veld et c'était un petit vaurien. Alors que moi, j'étais plutôt le gentil petit garçon…

Je grandis, je fis des études de médecine… Mon père était fier de moi. Mais, il fallait bien faire se crise d'adolescence et j'ai tout plaqué pour faire partie de cette nouvelle « police » de la Shinra Inc. Les Turks. Enquêter, s'informer et puis… Eliminer. Une vie palpitante. Mon père n'était pas très d'accord, il avait peur pour ma vie mais qu'importe… ? Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie, autant en profiter à fond ! Veld m'a rejoint peu après. La Shinra nous payait grassement pour exécuter tous ses sales boulots. Et j'aimais faire ça. Ma dernière mission était d'empêcher que les secrets de la Shinra ne sortent du Manoir de Nibelheim. Nibelheim, petite ville au pied d'immenses montagnes. C'est dans ce coin reculé que la Shinra a envoyé une équipe de scientifiques étudier une Cetra, baptisée Jenova par Frank Gast, le superviseur de l'opération. L'équipe scientifique était vraiment restreinte au professeur Gast et à ses deux assistants : M. Hojo et Melle Crescent. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Mon père m'en avait parlé, peu avant sa mort, lorsqu'il expérimentait sur une certaine substance « G ». Elle était sa propre assistante. Elle était magnifique. Son prénom était Lucrécia. Lucrécia, un prénom que j'avais lu dans une légende antique. Lucrécia, la femme tuée par ses courtisans car elle était restée fidèle à son époux. Lucrécia… Rien que son nom me fait doucement sourire. Ses yeux noisette, sa longue chevelure brune retenue par un large ruban jaune, ses robes bleues… Mon père m'en vantait l'intelligence, moi j'en vante sa beauté. Nous nous entendîmes rapidement très bien. J'étais un Turk, seul mon prénom était connu. Pour elle j'étais le « beau Vincent ». Mais le jour où elle sût qui j'étais, le fils de son mentor, elle s'assombrit et m'évita. Son visage était si triste… Si triste… Et moi, je ne supportais pas de voir son beau visage au bord des larmes à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait ! Un jour, je la sommai de tout me raconter et là je sus… Qu'elle était la cause de la mort de mon unique famille, mon père. Un accident de laboratoire dont elle ne s'est jamais remis, culpabilisant de ne recevoir aucun châtiment de celui dont elle a pris l'être le plus cher. Mais peu m'importais, je l'aimais. Et je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, c'était un accident… Mais elle, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Impossible de lui prendre la main, ni de happer ses lèvres. Elle s'envolait toujours… Elle s'était envolée dans les bras d'un autre, ne supportant pas de tomber amoureuse du fils de l'homme mort par sa faute. Elle ne l'aimait pas, lui non plus. Lui n'aimait que la science, et cette créature à la peau bleuâtre. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. C'était leur vie et… Si elle était heureuse… Alors ça m'était égal. Jamais je n'avais aimé une femme comme cela, au point de vouloir son bonheur avant même le mien. Ils se sont mariés. Elle tomba enceinte. Ses yeux avaient parfois une lumière verdâtre, elle semblait très fatiguée. Elle m'avoua qu'elle cauchemardait beaucoup, ces temps-ci, qu'elle voyait du feu, des cadavres… Son enfant en elle la rendait malade. Je compris rapidement. Hojo. Hojo l'utilisait elle et l'enfant comme de vulgaires cobayes ! Et Gast qui n'était pas là ! Pourtant, il avait interdit l'expérimentation sur le vivant !! Et sur sa propre épouse, la douce, la belle Lucrécia ! Alors je descendis dans le laboratoire sous-terrain et allai trouvé Hojo. Et je me suis retrouvé avec une balle en plein poitrine. Je saigne, je ne sens déjà plus rien. Pardon Lucrécia… Pardon, je n'ai pas su te protéger…

Je me réveille. « Lucrécia ! » C'est la première pensée que j'ai. Je frissonne. Je suis nu sur une paillasse de dissection. Je passe ma main à l'endroit où la balle m'a transpercé. Une cicatrice… Et d'autres encore que je sens sous ma main. J'ai été ouvert de part en part. Puis recousu. Au niveau de mon cœur je sens une étrange chaleur. Ma main et mon avant-bras gauche ont été enserré dans une coque métallique dorée. Je l'ouvris : ma main n'étais plus humaine, elle était noirâtre… Est-ce là le prix à payer pour n'avoir pas pu protéger celle que j'ai aimé ? Je descendis de la table d'opération. A côté, un enfant me regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Il avait les cheveux blancs. Le bébé me regardait intensément, même avec ses deux petites mèches devant les yeux. L'enfant de Lucrécia. Je le soulevai de son « berceau ». Il avait un « 1 » tatoué sur l'épaule gauche. Comme un vulgaire animal. Pauvre enfant. Ses yeux avaient tout de ceux d'un chat : couleur et pupille. Il ne pleurait pas. Quel était son nom ? Il lut sur une feuille punaisée au mur le nom de Sephiroth. Il s'appelait donc Sephiroth, le fils de Lucrécia, le fils de sa bien aimée. Mais elle, où était-elle ? Pourquoi cet enfant était-il seul dans le laboratoire ? Il reposa délicatement l'enfant et chercha de quoi se vêtir. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Soudain, la douleur me prit de toute part. Je me retrouvai à terre, hurlant de douleur, le sang se mettant à couler de toute part. J'ai mal. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi des cornes me poussent ? Quelles sont ses griffes qui me déchirent les doigts ? Ces pics qui sortent de mon dos ? Et ces écailles violacées qui recouvrent la peau ? Mes dents qui s'allongent... Un goût métallique dans ma bouche. Du sang. Mon sang. Partout. Sur moi. J'ai mal. Je hurle. Je ne reconnais plus ma voix. Je deviens une bête. Immonde, répugnante, si sauvage... Où est passé Vincent ? J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Hojo ! Que m'as-tu fait ? Hojo... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait monstre ? J'ai mal. Mais la haine submerge ma douleur. Je veux voir le sang couler. Ton sang, Hojo. Que tu souffres comme je souffre. Que tu me haïsses comme je te hais. La douleur me paralyse. Où est Vincent ? Où est l'humain ? Il n'y en a plus, masqué par la bête. Je me vois dans un miroir... Je suis une abomination de la nature. Je m'effondre. L'enfant n'a pas bronché, pas pleuré. Personne n'est venu. Je tremble de partout. Je me dégoûte. Peu à peu je redeviens humain. Le sang sèche sur ma peau. Je me relève, je tremble encore. Je bute sur une caisse poussiéreuse. Je l'ouvre et trouve à l'intérieur une cape carmine… J'écarquillai les yeux : une des capes de mon père !! Je m'en enveloppai avec délices, retrouvant la rassurante odeur paternelle. Enveloppé de la cape, j'errai dans le manoir. Je trouvai dans une vieille penderie de quoi me vêtir, même d'horribles bottes au bout métallique. Je redescendis au laboratoire. Je n'avais retrouvé aucune trace de Lucrécia ni d'Hojo. Seul cet enfant était là, seul. Je le contemplai, là, seul, loin de sa mère. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. La tête me tourna. Je m'évanouis.

Cela fait des années que je suis enfermé dans ce cercueil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, exactement, cela fait tellement de temps que les fantômes du passé me hantent. Je sens qu'on essaye d'ouvrir mon cercueil… Qui est-ce qui ose…

« _Me sortir de mon cauchemar…_ »

J'ouvris les yeux. Un jeune homme aux yeux bleus étranges me regardait.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Tu dois t'en aller._ »

Mais il resta là à me fixer, à me dire que j'avais fait un cauchemar. Je soupirai.

« _Un… cauchemar… ? Mon long sommeil m'a donné le temps de me racheter._ »

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils n'étaient pas comme moi.

« _Je n'ai rien à dire à des étrangers. Partez. Votre cauchemar débute dans cette demeure._ »

Le blond se figea à mes paroles. Il me demanda de répéter. Je lui ai alors demandé de me raconter ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il savait. Et il me parla de Sephiroth. Je l'interrompis :

« _Sephiroth ? Tu…connais Sephiroth ?_ »

Il connaissait cet enfant… Et lui aussi était surpris que je connaisse cet enfant qui devait sûrement déjà être grand… Je lui sommai de raconter les actes de Sephiroth. Que faisait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Cela, je l'appris de la bouche de ce jeune homme. Les horreurs perpétrées quand il a su l'abominable histoire de sa conception. Le blond me demanda de raconter ce que je savais.

« _Désolé… Je ne peux pas parler. Ma faute a augmenté maintenant que j'ai entendu ton histoire. Je serai encore plus hanté par le passé qu'auparavant. Maintenant, je t'en prie… Va t-en._ »

Je tirai le couvercle sur moi, mais il me retint. Il me demanda qui j'étais.

« _Je faisais partie, autrefois du Tactical Recon Unit Killing Service, qu'on appelle aussi les Turks. Vincent._ »

Je sentis qu'on me fusillait du regard.

« _Je faisais autrefois partie des Turks. Je n'ai plus de liens avec la Shinra , maintenant. Et vous… Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

La curiosité était la plus forte. Lui aussi faisait partie de la Shinra, alors…

« _Tu connais donc Lucrécia ?_ »

Au vu de son expression, j'en déduis qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle était l'épouse d'Hojo !

« _Lucrécia… La femme qui a donné naissance à Sephiroth._ »

Il me dit qu'il croyait que Jenova était la mère de Sephiroth. Comment un fossile bleuâtre pourrait-il mettre au monde un enfant ?

«_ Il a dû en faire sa mère spirituelle. C'est une très belle femme qui lui a donné naissance. Cette femme, c'était Lucrécia. Elle assistait les professeurs Gast et Hojo dans le Projet Jenova. Elle était ravissante… Lucrécia…_ »

Rien que son évocation me laissait rêveur. Je l'aimais encore et toujours, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Le blond m'interrogea sur les expériences qu'avaient subi Sephiroth et sa mère. Je me renfermai et lâchai, d'une voix sourde :

« _Il n'y avait pas moyen d'annuler cette expérience. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Voilà quel a été mon péché. J'ai laissé celle que j'aimais, celle pour qui j'avais le plus de respect, affronter le pire…_ »

D'un regard noir empli de tristesse, je leur intimai de se retirer et de ma laisser en paix. Ce qu'ils firent. Mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler. D'après le jeune homme blond, cela fait 30 ans que j'ai péché. Et 30 ans que Lucrécia est morte, en mettant Sephiroth au monde. Qui était responsable ? Hojo. Celui qui a expérimenté sur son épouse et son enfant, celui qui l'a rendu malheureuse et en a provoqué la mort. Celui qui a provoqué la folie de cet enfant nommé Sephiroth. Celui qui m'a pris la vie. Hojo. Il doit payer. D'un coup de pied rageur, j'ouvris mon cercueil. J'en sortis, je serrai le revolver que j'avais trouvé il y a 30 ans. Je vais suivre ce jeune homme, je vais trouver Hojo.

Et je le tuerai.


End file.
